Guybrush Threepwood
Summary Guybrush Threepwood is the main protagonist of the Monkey Island series of computer adventure games by LucasArts. He was an awkward teenager whose sole ambition in life was to be a pirate. His primary talent is the ability to hold his breath for ten minutes and he certainly appears to be an unlikely candidate to be a buccaneer. He does exhibit plenty of persistence, however, and doggedly attempts to complete the three trials of piratehood. In the course of exploring Mêlée Island, Guybrush meets and immediately falls in love with the Tri-Island Area's governor, Elaine Marley. Guybrush is not the only one interested in Marley, however. The ghost pirate LeChuck has long been smitten with her; Elaine, however, does not return his affection. She told him to 'drop dead', so he did. When the villain kidnaps Elaine, Guybrush is compelled to try to rescue her from LeChuck's lair on Monkey Island. She proved capable of protecting herself, easily escaping LeChuck's clutches. Guybrush, improbably enough, managed to destroy the ghost pirate LeChuck and became a fearsome pirate himself. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly higher Name: Guybrush "Ulysses" Marley-Threepwood (full name), Smith, Juicious Maximus the Third, The Phlegm Master Origin: Monkey Island Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: Human, Pirate, Captain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Trained in the arts of Monkey Kombat as seen in Escape from Monkey Island), Weapon Mastery (Is a master swordsman and can also use guns), Acrobatics (Did some acrobat tricks on a diving contest), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Enhanced Reflexes (Managed to react while having his back turned), Energy Manipulation/Projection (Can shoot energy balls from his hands), Underwater Breathing (Can stay underwater for 10 minutes), Invisibility (Can make himself invisible via Navigator's Necklace), Resurrection (Can temporarily resurrect a dead person's ashes for short periods of time via Ash-2-Life), Empathic Manipulation (Can magically force people into romantic feelings via Love Bomb), Magic and Pain Manipulation (Via voodoo magic, though Guybrush needs preparation time), Body Puppetry (Maimed LeChuck and tore his leg by ripping apart his voodoo doll), Can negate durability against intangible beings (Can completely destroy ghosts via Root Beer), Resistance to Heat (Went through the interior of a volcano and wasn't bothered by the volcanic heat without using any heat-proof gear) Attack Potency: Wall level, possibly higher (Comparable to characters who can harm/damage him) Speed: Peak Human (Quickly nailed shut a coffin with Stan inside) with Supersonic reactions (Quickly ducked down when a guard shot his gun/pistol) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Casually pushed a big rock off a cliff) Striking Strength: Wall Class, possibly higher Durability: Wall level (Survived a gunpowder barrel explosion that sent him flying away and turned LeChuck's ship upside down. Also survived being blasted through a door when a cannon got back-fired. Was sent flying into the air long distances by LeChuck's uppercuts), possibly higher (Survived a big explosion in a chamber full of dynamite that completely destroyed LeChuck's fortress) Stamina: High (Can hold his breath for 10 minutes. Managed to hang from a rope while holding the Big Whoop's chest for three days) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his cutlass. Several to tens of meters with other weapons/items Standard Equipment: His cutlass, pistol, etc. * Optional Equipment: Various other items Intelligence: High (Possesses a razor-sharp wit and clever thinking, allowing him to get out of dire situations. Can solve multiple puzzles and read long passages of literature and pronounce extremely complex words/phrases without having to think about it or sound it out) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monkey Island Category:Disney Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Pirates Category:Leaders Category:Captains Category:Adventurers Category:Thieves Category:Performers Category:Stone Walls Category:Married Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Scissor Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Mirror Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Shovel Users Category:Wand Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:Acrobats Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mecha Category:Invisibility Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Voodoo Users Category:Pain Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Energy Projection Users